This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prediction equations for coronary heart disease (CHD) risk are useful tools that inform clinicians and patients about the absolute risk for developing CHD. A basic principle in CHD prevention is that the intensity of risk-reducing interventions should be based on the individual patient's absolute CHD risk. In the current era of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART), knowing one's CHD risk and acting to reduce it have become imperative to long-term survival. Given the increased life expectancy as a result of HAART, more HIV-infected persons will experience complications not related to HIV per se and will reach an age at which they are at increased risk for developing CHD.